Change my Life
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: De grosses lunettes rondes, un style vestimentaire venant de Mars, Woohyun à tout du portrait type de l'intello de service. Mais qu'advient-il le jour où il rencontre un mystérieux nouvel élève... (WooGyu - Infinite)


**OS WOOGYU**

**(Woohyun/Sungkyu)**

2x²+35y… La formule de maths une fois donnée par la professeure, Woohyun se jeta littéralement sur sa feuille afin de la résoudre le plus rapidement possible.

Les maths n'étaient pas vraiment sa matière préférée mais il se devait d'avoir de bonnes notes dans tous les cours.

Woohyun était ce qu'on appel la tête de classe. Il excellait dans les domaines appart peut être le sport où il se faisait choisir en dernier lorsque ses camarades formaient des équipes ou il se faisait ratatiner au rudby. Le type parfait du premier de la classe. Son intelligence n'était pas le seul témoin de sa place dans le classement, son look laissait le deviner avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses lunettes tartignoles et ses nœud-papillons. Woohyun appartenait à ce genre de lycéens rejetés, ignorés et même maltraités.

Chaque jour il subissait les attaques de ces brutes que tous les lycées connaissent. Le matin il se faisait jeter au moins une ou deux fois dans la poubelle de l'entrée du lycée le midi son repas se retrouvait systématiquement sur son T-shirt et le soir il lui arrivait parfois de retrouver une nouvelle fois la poubelle et cela sans compter les coups et les moqueries incessantes.

Mais cela était une sorte de quotidien qui le pesait certes mais à laquelle il s'était habitué depuis qu'il avait intégré l'établissement deux ans auparavant.

Rien au monde ne gâcherait son rêve, celui de surpasser les plus grands scientifiques et d'obtenir le prix Nobel, il ne savait pas encore dans quel domaine mais une chose était sûr : il voulait briller et être enfin reconnu. Malheureusement ce rêve était loin de se réaliser dans ce lycée où personne ne le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur. Il avait un an d'avance sur les autres, trois si ce n'est plus pour les petites frappes qui étaient toujours sur son dos. Mais à quoi bon se plaindre ? Il quitterait le lycée puis intégrerait une prestigieuse Université d'où il ressortirait diplôme en main et carrière en vue. Alors pourquoi changer tout cela ? En attendant il faisait avec et subissait sans protestations. Voilà ce qu'était son quotidien.

Woohyun.

Le cours de Maths terminé, la prof nous informa que le cours suivant, celui d'histoire, était décalé de quelques minutes. Elle nous salua puis partie en direction de la salle des profs nous laissant seul. Je détestais ces moments car ils engendraient forcément…

Hey Nam ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupé de ton cas !

Myungsoo, mon abominable et plus fidèle tortionnaire, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ma table, non sans balayer d'un geste tous ce qui se trouver dessus. Les élèves regardaient la scène du coin de l'œil, comme d'habitude, et avec délectation. Personne n'osait croiser le regard de Myungsoo, il était trop respecté et non pour son physique qui aurait pu être comparé à celui d'un athlète s'il avait suivi tout les cours de sport mais pour son père. Ce dernier était tout simplement le chef de la police de la ville. Autant dire que chacun en avait pour son grade et personne ne le prenait de haut car il était le plus haut placé. Même les profs n'osaient lui faire quelconque reproche.

Je tentais, comme à mon habitude, de me soustraire et me concentrais sur l'unique feuille que j'avais pu sauver de son carnage. Mais cela ne lui plus guère. Il m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise. J'étais bon pour recevoir un coup. Il prépara son poing. Je fermai les yeux. J'allais encore devoir inventer une excuse à ma mère afin de lui expliquer pourquoi mes lunettes étaient une nouvelle fois cassées. Ça allait faire mal et mais parents allaient une fois de plus débourser de l'argent mais il fallait tenir.

Excuses-moi ! Tu peux te pousser ?

Cette voix, à la fois suave et nonchalante, interrompit le geste de Myungsoo. En faite ce fut comme si elle avait arrêté le temps. Plus personne ne parlait, tous les regards étaient tournés vers le propriétaire de cette mystérieuse voix. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, je cru rêver ! Le protagoniste qui avait osé parler de la sorte n'était autre qu'un étudiant et il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son style Bad-Boy et son regard indifférent me firent frissonner. Qui était ce mec ?

T'es qui toi ? Lança Myungsoo en se plaçant devant ce jeune inconnu.

Celui-ci se contenta de le contourner et de s'installer sur le siège à côté du mien. Quelques murmures commencèrent à se propager à travers la salle. Les filles le trouvaient canon et les garçons devenaient légèrement jaloux. Et il y avait de quoi car les étudiantes ne leur accordaient plus aucune attention.

Myungsoo qui se remit peu à peu de ce comportement indifférent l'empoigna brusquement.

Je t'ai posé une question !

Je ne suis pas sourd. Je n'ai juste pas envie de répondre. Dit-il simplement.

Quel tact ! Pensais-je. Jamais personne n'avait répondu de la sorte au fils du chef de police. Même son meilleur ami, Sungyeol, restait en retrait sans dire un mot. J'avais déjà remarqué son regard de pitié lorsque Myungsoo et ses toutous me malmenaient mais jamais il n'était intervenu. C'était un gars mystérieux.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, il sembla choqué par la scène. Comment un étranger pouvait être aussi inconscient dés son premier jour dans ce bahut ?

Écoute ! Je vais te donner une dernière et unique chance de te rattraper. Comme tu semble ne pas être vraiment au courant je t'explique. Ici c'est moi qui commande. Je dis quelque chose tu exécute. C'est clair ? Mon père est chef de police et…

Et alors ? Le coupa-t-il toujours de façon nonchalante.

Troisième affront ! Décidément ce mec courrait à sa perte ! Il ne devait pas tenir à sa vie. Cependant, son franc parlé et son indifférence continuelle me firent battre le cœur vertigineusement. Je ne savais s'il s'agissait du fait qu'il humiliait ouvertement LA brute du lycée mais je m'en délectais avec joie. Cet inconnu me fascinait au plus haut point.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ces deux là s'affrontèrent mentalement. On se serait cru dans un de ces vieux westerns où deux personnages s'affrontent longuement du regard avant de dégainer et de tirer le plus rapidement possible. C'est au plus rapide que reviendrait la victoire. Tous le monde retenait son souffle, qu'allait-il advenir de cette situation ? Ils allaient probablement en venir aux mains. Myungsoo n'était pas du genre à laisser filer une pareille occasion de démontrer une fois de plus qui tenait le pouvoir. Je n'étais surement pas le seul à le penser mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas le voir ratatiner l'étranger.

Tout-à-coup la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le professeur d'histoire qui entra sans prêter attention à la scène. Il s'installa à son bureau en débitant de rapides excuses dont je ne compris pas le moindre sens.

Myungsoo relâcha le nouveau et s'installa à sa table non sans avoir oublier de lui promettre une suite très prochainement. Il ne m'omit guère en me lançant un de ses regards qui avait le don de me donner la chaire de poule. J'en conclu donc que j'y passerai aussi. Je soupirai tout en ramassant mes affaires, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en prenne à moi même quand je n'avais rien à voir dans l'affaire ?

Tu pourrais me remercier !

La voix de mon désormais voisin me tira de mes pensées. Il avait la tête appuyée contre sa main et me regardait.

Comment ? Fis-je sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Je t'ai pratiquement sauvé la face tout à l'heure, non ? Même si au départ je voulais juste m'asseoir. Précisa-t-il.

Oh ! Je vois. Je te remercie d'avoir voulu t'asseoir ici et pour m'avoir empêché de me faire défigurer. Remarquais-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il me sourit puis tira mon manuel d'histoire au centre de la table afin de suivre le cours ou plutôt de faire semblant car il était clair que j'étais le seul à écouter attentivement le professeur. Je remarquais que mon voisin passait le plus clair de son temps à écrire mais je vus que quelques phrases, assez pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas du cours mais pas suffisamment pour voir savoir de quoi il était question.

Á la fin du cours le prof nous interpella tous les deux et nous invita à le rejoindre une fois que tout le monde serait partit. Cela m'arrangea ! Myungsoo me regarda comme s'il voulait me tuer sur place. Cet entretien avec le prof me donnait une excellente occasion de retarder mon temps de sortie et donc de réduire mes chances de croiser la brute et ses acolytes.

La classe fut vidée en un éclair. Étant en fin de journée, tous le monde voulait rentrer et quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Le prof prit le temps d'effacer le tableau avant de nous expliquer ce qu'il souhaitait.

Très bien ! Woohyun, je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de ton nouveau camarade Sungkyu. Commença-t-il.

Plus ou moins…

Sungkyu ! Enfin j'apprenais son nom. Je devais être l'une des rares personnes à l'entendre. Inconsciemment, cette idée me rendait heureux même si elle paraissait vraiment anodine.

Je veux te confier une mission. Continu le professeur d'histoire. Tu es, parmi les élèves de ce lycée, le plus brillant et de loin le plus à même à remplir cette tâche.

Je vous écoute.

J'aimerai que tu donne des cours particuliers d'histoire à Sungkyu. Il vient juste d'intégrer cet établissement et les résultats que son ancien lycée nous a fourni attestent qu'il à de grosses difficultés.

Quoi ?! Intervint le concerné. Comment ose-t-il ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de cours du soir !

Oh si mon garçon ! Reprit le prof. Tes lacunes sont plus qu'importes et si tu n'as pas ton examen tu ne pourras jamais aller à la Fac. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais obtenir une bourse, et bien sache que l'on ne l'obtient pas aussi facilement. Ça se mérite ! Woohyun !

Je sursautais à l'énonciation de mon nom.

Tu commence demain ! Ordonna-t-il avant de se retirer rapidement.

Sungkyu sembla sur les nerfs. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? N'était-il pas content qu'on lui consacre de l'aide ? Aider les étudiants était une chose tellement rare dans cette ville qu'il pouvait au moins être reconnaissant. Ou peut être… était-ce à cause de moi. C'est vrai, j'étais la tête de Turc et toutes les personnes ayant eu un seul contact avec moi finissaient automatiquement par le regretter. Je me souvins d'une fois, un élève de première année m'avait demandé de lui indiquer le secrétariat… Après cela j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait changé d'établissement et qu'il avait arrêtait de parler. Alors imaginez, ce type devait carrément suivre des cours que je lui promulguerai, il signait son arrêt de mort !

Si tu ne veux pas je peux le comprendre tu sais. Dis-je afin de le rassurer.

Il avait déjà assez de problème avec Myungsoo je ne voulais pas en plus être un poids, un boulet.

Non, je n'ai pas envie.

Sa réponse me vexa. Je m'y attendais mais venant de sa bouche, l'impacte fut tout autre.

Mais je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Continu-t-il. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai vu tu as vraiment l'air doué. Tu crois que tu pourras aider un flemmard comme moi ?

Je relève le défi ! Annonçais-je en souriant.

Sourire qu'il me rendit bien évidemment. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il m'adressait une telle expression, son visage s'illuminait à chaque fois ce qui m'emballa le cœur de plus en plus. Était-ce parce qu'il ne me regardait pas comme tout les autres ? Sans dégoût ou mépris ?

Le lendemain, après une journée comme toutes les autres (c'est-à-dire : poubelle, coups, sauce, re-poubelle), je me retrouvais devant la maison de mon « élève ». Elle était petite et le quartier semblait tranquille. Sungkyu m'avait, plus tôt dans la journée, donné son adresse afin que l'on puisse étudier dans le calme. Cette idée de me retrouver seul avec lui m'angoissa sans que je ne puisse le comprendre.

Une fois les cours terminés, j'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou dans l'optique de ne pas croiser Myungsoo, mais ceci avait été peine perdue car il m'avait attendu en compagnie de ses deux acolytes à côté de la poubelle de l'entrée qui inopinément renfermait les restes de purée du repas de ce midi. Je maudis intérieurement cette brute qui m'avait fait perdre mon précieux temps en me rendant chez moi où je dû prendre une douche et donc prendre encore plusieurs inestimables minutes. Mais le pire fut lorsque je fus face au miroir de ma chambre… Je m'étais mis à me demander comment j'allais me vêtir ! Moi ! Le premier de la classe qui d'ordinaire ne se pose pas ce genre de question ! D'habitude je prenais le premier jean et la première chemise qui me venait et choisissais le nœud-papillon qui s'accordait avec la couleur du jean et c'est tout. Mais cette fois-ci je n'arrivais pas à me décider, mes vêtements semblaient tous affreux à mes yeux et inappropriés. Après plusieurs essayages j'avais finalement opté pour un jean slim rouge, un haut blanc à petits motifs noir dont celui-ci se mariait parfaitement avec mon nœud de même couleur et un gilet vert clair.

Ce fut donc dans cet accoutrement que je me présentais à la porte de Sungkyu. J'hésitais un instant avant de sonner. Mon angoisse s'intensifia malgré moi, pourquoi étais-je dans cet état ? Ce n'était qu'un cours du soir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune fille… assai étrange, il fallait l'avouer. J'avais devant moi une parfaite « sweet lolita » coréenne.

Salut ! Tu dois être Woohyun ! Enchanté ! Je suis Yujae ! Se présenta-t-elle vivement.

Qui était-elle ? Comment me connaissait-elle ? Et surtout, Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle me fit entrer et m'accompagna dans le salon.

Je vais appeler Sungkyu. Mes-toi à l'aise en attendant. M'informa-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Des centaines de questions défilèrent dans ma tête. Qu'elle était sa relation avec Sungkyu ? Et comment faisait-elle pour avoir les cheveux aussi bouclés ?

Sungkyu ne tarda pas à apparaître à la porte avec cette étrange pseudo-princesse accrochée à son bras. Je baissais les yeux embarrassé cependant qu'ils me rejoignaient. Embarrassé de quoi au juste ? Je ne le savais. Mais il était sûr que la présence de cette jeune fille me gênait.

Mon élève me salua rapidement puis s'installa à mes côtés.

Yujae ! Tu n'as pas du travail à faire ? Lui dit-il en la repoussant gentiment.

Oppa ! Je veux rester avec toi et puis je veux le connaître ! Répondit-elle avec une mine enfantine qui, malgré le fait qu'elle fut très mignonne, m'exaspéra tout de même.

Non ! Écoute ton grand-frère et vas dans ta chambre ! Lui sourit-il.

Grand-frère ! Alors elle était sa petite sœur ! Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, ce fut comme si un poids m'avait été ôté des épaules. Mais pourquoi avais-je réagi de la sorte ? Je me traitai d'idiot mentalement, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives.

Oppa ! Tu es vraiment ennuyant. Soupira-t-elle capitulant.

Tu me le revaudras plus tard ma puce. Lui dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Ah ! Tu es vraiment écœurant ! S'écria-t-elle en s'essuyant la joue.

Sungkyu éclata de rire. Comme il était beau ! Pensais-je. Son sourire illuminait comme celui d'un ange. Jamais je n'avait vu pareille expression. Il était extraordinairement adorable.

Woohyun ?

Je sursautai. Sungkyu et sa petite sœur me regardait étrangement. Ils avaient arrêtés de se chamailler. Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'ils se concentrent sur ma personne de cette façon ?

Oppa, tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? Il sourit bêtement depuis tout à l'heure et ne détourne pas le regard de ton visage. Remarqua la jeune fille en se penchant vers moi afin de me détailler de plus près.

Alors c'était ça ! Je détournai les yeux rapidement. Il était clair que je n'avais pas été discret dans ma petite rêverie. Était-elle obligée de s'approcher autant ?

Yujae laisses-le tu l'embarrasse. Me sauva mon élève.

Si tu veux mon avis, oppa, il t'apprécie beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense. Sourit-elle avant de s'éclipser à l'étage et me laisser rouge pivoine bien entendu.

Excuse-la. Elle a tendance à taquiner les gens. Dit Sungkyu.

J'hochais la tête lentement mais n'en demeurai pas moins gêné de la situation. C'est vrai que je l'appréciais mais était-ce à ce point visible ? Cela faisait deux jours que je le connaissais mais quand je me tenais à ses côtés je me sentais comme si j'étais avec une personne qui avait partagé ma vie depuis le début, enfin c'était ce que je m'efforçais de croire… Était-ce le cas ou était-ce plus profond ? Jamais je n'avais eu d'ami alors je ne savais pas ce qu'était d'en avoir, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment.

Comme je ne disais mot, Sungkyu me lança un regard interrogateur, je lui adressai un simple sourire en guise de réponse.

On s'y met ? Proposa-t-il en se levant et tendant sa main vers moi.

Je l'attrapai vivement et le laissai m'entrainer à sa suite jusque dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était vraiment très petite et reflétait à perfection l'image du jeune adolescent.

Sungkyu m'invita à m'asseoir sur son lit tandis que lui s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau ou trainait quelques bouquins. Il avait commençait à étudier avant mon arrivée. Je lui appris donc, durant cette soirée, l'histoire de Rome à laquelle il fut agréablement conquit.

Au bout de deux heures, il décida de faire une pause. Il s'avachit sur sa chaise en soupirant bruyamment. Je ne me sentais pas spécialement fatigué mais dans mon cas, l'étude était une sorte de distraction à laquelle je pouvais passer des heures et des heures, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. J'aimais apprendre et c'était malheureusement ce qui me créait des ennuis au lycée.

Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda soudainement Sungkyu.

Oui bien sur.

Pourquoi tu te laisse abuser par ces petites frappes ?

Sa question me fit l'effet d'un petit pic. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais lâche, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer j'avais peur…

Je… ne sais pas vraiment. On s'y remet ? Balbutiais-je rapidement en plaçant le premier bouquin qui me passait sous la main devant le visage. Qui cela dit était à l'envers… crédible !

Non ! Répondit-il reprenant le livre. Je ne comprends pas ! Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme ça. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que ces mecs.

Tu ne sais pas ce que raconte…

Si ! Au contraire ! C'est vrai que je te connais à peine, mais jusqu'à présent je vois un gars intelligent et super agréable qui ne mérite pas ce genre de traitement.

Ce n'est pas comme ça que les autres me voient.

C'est parce que tu ne leur montre pas qui tu es vraiment.

Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ! M'emportais-je. C'est vrai ! Tu n'es là que depuis deux petits jours alors oui tu sais ce que j'éprouve depuis deux ans. Les insultes, les coups, les moqueries et tous ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'être premier de la classe c'est systématiquement être loser !

Sungkyu me regarda subjugué. Jamais je ne m'énervais mais là j'en avais assai, il fallait que ça éclate.

Excuse-moi… Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Justement ! Libères-toi ! Tu es quelqu'un d'unique mais tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est cette partie là que je regrette de ne pas connaître de toi. Montre-leur.

Tu sais, je te remercie de vouloir m'aider… mais ce ne sont pas tes mots qui vont changer quelque chose.

Oh mais je le sais bien ! Mes paroles n'auront jamais d'impacts mais toi si. Sourit-il.

Il se leva et m'attrapa la main. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Ce jeune homme était si mystérieux qu'il en était si difficile de comprendre ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Il m'embarqua jusque devant une porte rose surmontée de multiples photos de groupes de Kpop. Sungkyu frappa à celle-ci sûr de lui. Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas lâché ma main, elle restée étroitement serrée dans la sienne dont sa douceur réchauffait doucement mes doigts. Yujae ouvrit la porte plusieurs secondes après, elle avait revêtue une robe blanche à froufrous et dentelles et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un léger petit chignon.

Tient ! Que me vaux ce plaisir ? Déclara-t-elle toujours aussi souriante.

Petite sœur, j'ai besoin de ton talent de relooking express. Déclara Sungkyu.

Oppa ! Enfin tu me le demande ! Je savais qu'un jour tu accepterais que je te change tout ! Dit-elle très excitée.

Arrête de te moquer. Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Oh ! Dommage.

C'est pour Woohyun.

Quoi ?! M'écriais-je surpris.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il voulait qu'elle me relook ? Mais que lui passait-il par la tête ?

Il se plaça devant moi, prenant au passage mon autre main. Son regard me fit battre le cœur comme un dératé.

Mes mots ne peuvent pas t'aider, mais je peux le faire d'une autre façon si tu me fais confiance. Me chuchota-t-il.

Je baissais les yeux. Il avait raison. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé plusieurs minutes avant m'avaient touché mais elles n'en avaient pas changés le cours des choses et n'auraient probablement pas le même effet sur les autres étudiants. Deux ans que je subissais ces moqueries persistantes, deux ans que je me taisais devant le monde… Il était temps que ça change !

Je relevai le visage, oui ! J'en avais assai enduré dans ma vie. Il fallait que ça change !

Je te fais confiance ! Proclamais-je en étirant les lèvres.

Très bien ! Nous interrompu Yujae. Woohyun-oppa ! Assis ! Et toi ! S'adressa-t-elle à son frère. Retourne bosser ! Je m'occupe de tout.

Voilà comment je me retrouvai assis sur cette chaise derrière un paravent japonais et entre les mains de la Sweet Lolita tandis que Sungkyu étudiait la Rome antique de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sous ordre de sa petite sœur il ne devait en aucun cas me voir avant que je ne sois entièrement « transformé ». Ce mot une fois sortit de la fine bouche de Yujae je m'étais mis à appréhender le résultat. Je voulais faire machine arrière mais une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi m'avais priée de continuer, après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Bon ! Où sont passés mes ciseaux ? S'interrogea Yujae.

Quoi ?! Pourquoi des ciseaux ? Demandais-je légèrement inquiet.

Ben pour couper tes cheveux. Ah ! Ils sont là !

Comment ça ?! Tu ne vas pas couper mes cheveux ! Ils sont très bien mes cheveux !

Panique pas ! Je coupe moi-même les cheveux de mes amies et aussi ceux de Sungkyu. Me rassura-t-elle.

J'en suis témoin ! S'éleva une voix derrière le paravent. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Oui. Et puis si je te rate, Sungkyu va me faire regretter d'avoir amoché son petit-ami.

Je sentis mes joues devenir aussi rouge que la hotte du Père-noël alors qu'un petit toussotement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa remarque me gêna plus que d'habitude. Je dois avouer qu'une blague comme celle-ci n'était pas la première et d'ordinaire je n'y prêtais aucune attention mais cette fois-ci elle ne releva aucunement de la moquerie enfantine auquel j'étais accoutumé et je n'étais certes pas le seul dans cette chambre à le penser.

Tout en s'occupant de mes cheveux, Yujae se pencha sur moi et me chuchota à l'oreille discrètement quelques mots qui emballèrent mon rythme cardiaque.

Quand j'en aurai fini avec ton look, je me chargerai de vous deux. Vous me fatiguez à vous tourner autour.

Une fois terminé, Yujae invita son frère à se rendre dans le salon pour le défilé ultime. J'attendais stressé dans le couloir. Comment allait-il réagir ? Étais-je différent dans cet accoutrement ? Serais-je… beau ? Toutes ces questions allaient bientôt avoir une réponse.

Ladies and gentlemen ! Préparez-vous à être éblouis par mon précieux talent de relooking ! Sous vos yeux, ce soir, mon unique chef-d'œuvre ! Le premier de la classe transformé en extrême canon ! Un Dieu de la nature que je nommerai « Apollon » !

Yujae ! Passe la seconde s'il te plait ! La coupa Sungkyu.

Oppa ! Tu me brise mon délire ! Pour une fois que je m'amusais. Bouda-t-elle.

Désolé sœurette. Sourit-il. Tu peux l'annoncer maintenant ?

Mesdames et Messieurs ! Reprit-elle. Oppa, j'ai dû me servir dans tes affaires pour l'habiller, alors ne sois pas jaloux si tes vêtements lui vont mieux qu'à toi. Je vous présente mon APOLLON ! S'écria-t-elle.

Je retins mon souffle. Mes pas jusque l'entrée du salon semblaient résonner dans le temps infiniment long. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Sungkyu mon cœur s'arrêta net, ce fut comme si tout passa au ralenti. Le visage de mon ami se mit à rayonner d'avantage que d'ordinaire, son sourire se décupla. Allait-il se moquer ? C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sois anxieux.

Tu es… Commença-t-il.

Beau ? Canon ? Sexy ? Ultra sexy ? Proposa Yujae.

Waouh ! Lâcha-t-il.

Il était évident qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se leva puis se rapprocha de moi, mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade, de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la distance se réduisait entre nous. Il me détailla de la tête au pied, je remarquai qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à s'attarder sur chaque détail tout en semblant réfléchir.

Qui à-t-il ? S'enquit Yujae.

Rien… Il est parfait. Sourit-il.

Je lui souris à mon tour. J'étais prêt à changer !

Le lendemain matin, mon arrivé au lycée ne fut pas aussi simple que je ne l'avais imaginé. Toutes les attentions étaient tournées vers moi. Les filles, les mecs, les profs ! Tous me regardaient avec insistance. J'en fus extrêmement gêné. C'était la première fois que l'on m'accordait tant d'attention et autant dire que je n'avais pas l'habitude. Si bien qu'une fois entré dans la salle de cours je m'empressai d'attraper Sungkyu et de l'embarquer à ma suite dans les escaliers du fond, ceux-ci étaient toujours inoccupés car ils menaient à une sortie de secoure condamnée.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demanda mon ami.

Je n'y arriverai pas ! Tout le monde me regarde comme un animal de cirque, j'ai même entendu des filles rire. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. Déclarais-je avant de m'apprêter à rebrousser chemin.

Sungkyu me rattrapa par le bras.

Attend ! C'est normal tout ça. Ils te regardent parce que tu es différent donc les filles se hâtent d'en parler entre elles. Ces rires n'étaient pas des moqueries mais des rires d'exaltations. Les gens te trouvent beau et je vais te dire, tu l'étais déjà avant mais là tu es beau, canon, sexy et ultra sexy. Sourit-il. Aller ! Viens, on y retourne.

Que venait-il de dire ? Il me trouvait beau ? Alors c'était comme ça qu'il me voyait depuis le début… Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était le seul à me témoigner autant de gentillesse et à me faire sentir aussi bien. Subitement, laissant mes émotions me submerger, je l'attirai à moi lui offrant une tendre accolade à laquelle il me répondit en entourant ses bras autour de moi.

Merci. Lui susurrais-je sincèrement.

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer, j'en fis de même. Nous étions tellement bien que nous avions l'impression que rien ne pouvait briser ce lien qui c'était alors créé entre nous, un lien fort et solide construit en si peu de temps mais considérablement extraordinaire.

Je passai le reste de la journée ce sentiment de bien être en tête. Le regard de Sungkyu me rassurait lorsque que je doutais, tant qu'il était à mes côtés tout allait bien. Ce jour de cours aussi se passa merveilleusement bien, pour la première fois en deux ans je ne mettais pas retrouvé dans la poubelle et j'avais pus prendre mon déjeuner tranquillement, mes lunettes aussi avaient enfin eu des vacances mérités. Myungsoo m'avait lancé un regard de stupéfaction mais ne m'avait fait aucune remarque, ce qui m'avait fortement étonné d'autant plus qu'il ne m'avait pas approché de la journée. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus frappé ce fut le moment où Sungyeol m'avait salué dans le couloir, il avait été si souriant qu'on aurait cru croiser un ange victorieux. Oui ! Cette journée avait été fantastiquement agréable.

Á la fin du cours d'histoire le prof nous rappela que le devoir avait lieu le lendemain, il n'avait pas omit d'insister sur le fait qu'il serait déterminatif pour la moyenne et tout ça en attaquant directement d'un regard plein de sous-entendu Sungkyu.

Nous marchions lentement vers la sortie tout en discutant lorsque Sungkyu s'arrêta brusquement.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je surpris.

J'ai oublié mon manuel d'histoire dans la classe. Soupira-t-il. Quel crétin ! J'arrive, attends-moi à l'entrée.

J'hochais la tête et me rendis près de la poubelle de l'entrée en l'attendant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le vidoir à roulette. Combien de fois avais-je été jeté là dedans ? Un nombre incalculable de fois ! Pensais-je en souriant. Pas que je fus nostalgique mais je savais qu'à partir de ce jour mon quotidien allait changer du tout au tout et cela grâce à un gars que je connaissais à peine mais pour qui mon cœur battait vertigineusement à chaque instant sans que je ne pouvais le contrôler.

Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? S'éleva une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je m'écartai de la poubelle à la vue des deux personnes qui venaient d'apparaître au coin de la ruelle adjacente. Les acolytes de Myungsoo !

Nam ! Enfin on dirait bien ! Répondit la deuxième.

Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Demandais-je sur la défensive.

La journée s'était passée sans encombre et elle devait se finir comme telle.

Qu'est ce qu'on veut ?! S'écria-t-il.

Te faire la peau ! On est vraiment déçu, tu sais ! On ne pensait pas que le jour où tu te ferais un petit relooking, Myungsoo te laisserait tranquille.

Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Répliquais-je promptement.

Et bien si en faite ! Parce que tu vois, nous on préfère te mettre à genoux ! Nous en veut pas mais sans ça notre journée n'a plus de sens. Et puis on ne nous à rien interdit. Sourit le deuxième.

Le premier se jeta littéralement sur moi, il m'assena un crochet du droit qui me fit tomber au sol la lèvre en sang. Le deuxième ne resta pas simple spectateur, il me releva et me plaqua contre la poubelle avant de me m'envoyer un coup dans le ventre. Je me tordis sous leurs coups, retenant du mieux que je pouvais mes gémissements de douleur. Il ne fallait pas que je craque, ça aurait été leur donner satisfaction. Heureusement, un bruit venant de la cours du lycée les incita à m'abandonner sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté. Néanmoins le second se retourna.

Ça sert à rien de changer, tu resteras toujours un loser ! Ricana-t-il avant de s'enfuir à la suite de son complice.

Je restai là, sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre cette satanée poubelle. Les larmes me montaient. Pourquoi tout devait se passer comme ça ? Qu'avais-je fais au monde pour qu'il m'en veuille autant ? Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, là tête posée sur les genoux ceux-ci entourés de mes bras. J'avais tellement honte de moi. J'avais vraiment cru que ça allait fonctionner, qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer. Mais il fallait croire que non… Un sanglot s'échappa, mes larmes s'écoulèrent. S'en était finit de ces espoirs !

Woohyun !

Sa voix retentit dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça, dans cet état corrompu, dépravé. Ses efforts déchus…

Woohyun ! Regardes-moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?! S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla face à moi et me releva le visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit aussi faible, j'évitais son regard. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : partir loin ! Comment avions-nous pu croire que tout cela marcherait, nous avions était si stupide. Sungkyu me prit mon visage en coupe me forçant à croiser son regard.

Je suis là ! N'abandonne pas ! Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Il cueillit une de mes larmes du bout de ses doigts puis me pris dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me calma, je m'accrochais le plus fort possible à sa veste comme s'il allait m'échapper ce que je ne supporterais pas. Á cet instant il était la seule personne au monde avec qui je voulais être. Plus rien n'existait, juste lui !

Un peu plus tard nous étions chez lui dans sa cuisine. Yujae avait laissé un mot l'informant qu'elle passait la nuit chez l'une de ses amies, nous étions donc seul. J'étais assis sur le plan de travail tandis que lui avait sortit la trousse de premier soin et nettoyait mes blessures heureusement superficielles. J'avais la lèvre inférieure fendu et un joli bleu au niveau de la pommette gauche, à ça s'ajoutait bien évidemment des yeux rouges ultra gonflés et une veste, qui à l'origine ne m'appartenait pas, déchirée. Sungkyu s'affaira à me désinfecter la lèvre. Il était si proche de moi, son souffle cognait contre mon menton. Je l'observais ainsi sans retenu alors que lui se concentrait sur ma blessure. Le chemin jusque ici avait été silencieux, je ne lui avais pas dis ce qu'il m'était arrivé mais je me doutais qu'il l'avait deviné. Il respectait mon silence même si au fond je savais qu'il voulait exploser, tout déballer, tout savoir. Je le détaillai, il était si calme. Ses yeux finirent par entrer en contact avec les miens, ses mouvements se stoppèrent, il resta comme figé, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Nos prunelles brillaient, plus rien ne s'y reflétait appart notre envie de nous rapprocher. La distance entre nos visages se réduisait peu à peu. Je vus son regard faire des allers/retours entre mes yeux et mes lèvres dont ces dernières ne désiraient qu'une chose, les siennes ! Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand subitement un bruit se fit entendre. Nous nous séparions promptement. Je me mordis la lèvre me faisant mal au passage ayant oublié un instant ma blessure. Sungkyu s'intéressa à ce qu'il venait de tomber, c'était son manuel d'histoire. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça nous avions complètement oublié de devoir du lendemain. Était-ce un signe ?

Tu peux te reposer sur le canapé, je vais réviser. Me proposa-t-il

Non ! Répliquais-je un peu trop vite. Tu oublis que je suis sensé être ton professeur particulier.

Il me sourit puis me tendit sa main que j'empoignai vivement. Il était temps de se mettre au boulot.

Nous révisions une bonne partie de la nuit, ne faisant aucune pause et rassemblant toute notre concentration sur la Rome antique même si parfois le souvenir de la cuisine me revins en tête. Nous avions faillit nous embrasser, ce n'était pas rien ! Dans ces moments là je secouais la tête sitôt et replongeais tête première dans mon livre.

Le lendemain-matin, J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers le rideau du salon. Nous nous étions endormis fatigué de la Rome antique ! Des tonnes de feuille de cours trainaient par-ci par-là, signe que nous avions bossé dur. Je sentis un corps bouger dans mon dos. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec le visage endormi de Sungkyu, il était vraiment proche ! Je me rappelais que la veille la table basse du salon nous séparait, je n'avais pas bougé de place alors comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver de mon côté ? Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de question que huit heures trente sonna, nous étions en retard ! Le devoir avait lieu à neuf heures.

Sungkyu ! Réveils-toi ! Vite ! Le secouais-je.

Il se roula en boule plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'apercevoir de la situation. Nous étions littéralement dans la merde !

En quelque temps nous étions sur la route à courir comme des athlètes rêvant de la médaille d'or. Nous arrivions finalement cinq minutes avant le début du cours. Comme à chaque devoir, très peu d'élèves étaient présent. Ce lycée accueillait ceux dont les études n'étaient pas vraiment une priorité, cependant certain voulait tout de même sortir de cet endroit avec un diplôme. Sungkyu et moi s'installions rapidement avant que le prof annonce le début de l'épreuve. Un dernier regard échangé et nous débutions. L'heure passa rapidement, une fois fini nous pouvions quitter les lieux, j'attendais devant la porte le regard braqué sur Sungkyu à travers la vitre. Il se frottait plusieurs fois la tête, preuve qu'il stressait mais sitôt il levait les yeux et lorsqu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage cela signifiait qu'il avait trouvé la réponse qu'il se pressait d'écrire sur sa feuille.

Dix heures sonna, il ne restait que Sungkyu et le prof dans la salle, ce dernier se leva et l'invita à lui rendre sa copie. Je le vus poser sa main sur l'épaule de mon ami qui malgré son acharnement capitula et lui rendu son poly. Le prof lui parla un instant avant de le laisser sortir.

Alors ? L'attaquais-je aussitôt.

Il va me corriger en priorité et m'appeler dés qu'il à fini tout le paquet. M'annonça-t-il.

Je le sentis déçu, inquiet.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as tout déchiré j'en suis sûr ! Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tu crois ?

J'en suis certain ! Et puis, tu m'as eu comme prof. Lui rappelais-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire. Je préférais le voir comme ça. Il avait fait tellement d'effort, il ne devait pas baisser les bras.

Alors que l'on s'apprêtait à se rendre à la cafète, nous fument stoppés par Myungsoo et Sungyeol. Instinctivement Sungkyu se positionna devant moi.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Les agressa-t-il.

Du calme l'animal ! On n'est pas là pour ça. Répliqua Myungsoo.

On aimerait s'excuser pour ce que t'on fait Darren et SooHyuk. M'informa Sungyeol.

Pourquoi ne le font-ils pas eux même ? Demanda Sungkyu.

En apprenant ce qu'ils avaient fait je les ai emmené à mon père, ils sont en cellule de dégrisement jusqu'à ce soir. Dit Myungsoo. Écoute Woohyun… J'ai pas étais sympa avec toi mais maintenant je te fais la promesse de ne plus m'attaquer à toi.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Myungsoo, la brute fidèle qui m'en faisait baver depuis mon entré dans cet établissement me présentait ses excuses ? Frappez-moi ! Je devais surement être encore en train de dormir ! Pourquoi un tel ravissement ?

Alors ? On oubli tout ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je regardai Sungkyu, il me souriait. Sungyeol aussi il me fit un signe de la tête me prouvant qu'il était sincère.

On oubli tout. Souriais-je en lui serrant la main.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais le sourire de Sungkyu me fit douter sur l'éventuelle intervention de celui-ci là dedans. Je l'interrogeai du regard, il me fit juste un signe du sien vers les deux amis qui s'éloignaient. Je remarquai la main de Myungsoo glissé vers celle de Sungyeol qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. J'écarquillai les yeux, ces deux là ? Ensemble ? Sungkyu se mit à rire en s'éloignant. Ce n'était pas possible ! J'accouru à ses côtés le bombardant de questions auxquels je n'eu aucune réponse.

Á la fin de la journée, nous nous retrouvions chez moi. Mes parents étaient chez mes grands-parents de l'autre côté du pays depuis la veille ce qui fit que j'avais la maison pour moi tout seul. Nous sirotions quelque boisson lorsque le téléphone de Sungkyu se mit à sonner. Il se tendit à la vue du nom de la personne.

- Oui ? … Combien ? … Merci. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je le regardai en silence attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il en était. Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, je stressais plus que je ne le devais. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Je lui pris la main afin de le faire réagir, il releva le visage instantanément.

J'ai eu… 53/100 !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à l'énonciation de sa note. J'explosai de joie. Il avait réussi ! Je le pris dans mes bras en le félicitant à de nombreuses reprises. J'étais si fier de lui à cet instant. Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

Pourquoi tu pleure ? S'enquit-il en la cueillant de son pouce.

Je suis heureux ! C'est une larme de joie. Souriais-je.

Il plaça ses mains de par et d'autre de mon visage. Son regard se fit doux. Il m'attira à lui avec une infinie délicatesse avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en fus un premier temps surpris puis m'abandonna totalement en agrippant son T-shirt. Le baisé se fit tout d'abord en surface puis s'approfondit, nous embarquant lui et moi dans une multitude de sensation. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent et dansèrent à n'en plus finir. Nous nous séparions qu'à bout de souffle, le front toujours l'un contre l'autre. Il m'entoura de ses bras calant ma tête au creux de son cou où j'humais son parfum à plein poumon.

Merci. Me murmura-t-il.

Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille. Désormais c'était sûr, ma vie allait changer.

Ce soir là, je l'avais invité à rester pour la nuit. Nous nous étions couché dans mon lit l'un en face de l'autre et endormis avec le visage de l'autre en tête. Cette nuit-là je fus un rêve. Vous savez comme l'histoire de ces films dont la morale ressemble à celle-ci « On le veut quand on en à plus besoin ». Ce songe m'éclaira brusquement. Sungkyu avait fait irruption dans ma vie alors que je ne prévoyais guère d'en changer, il avait tout chamboulé puis m'avait transformé et maintenant que tout avait été bouleversé et que je ne voyais plus les choses sans lui… Je me réveillai en sursaut. Est-ce que ça allait se passer comme dans ces films ? Je tournai le regard, personne ! Il n'était plus là ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça !

Je sautai hors du lit et parcouru les pièces une à une, le cœur serré. Ce fut que lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine que je le vus se servant un verre d'eau. Ni une ni deux je m'élançai, le débarrassai de son verre et l'embrassai passionnément, le poussant par la même occasion contre la table.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Me demanda-t-il une fois ses lèvres libérées.

Promet-le moi !

Te promettre quoi ?

Que tu ne me laisseras jamais.

Sungkyu ouvrit grand les yeux. Il m'embrassa à son tour doucement, j'en frissonnai.

Je t'aime. Susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de les capturer une nouvelle fois.

Mon cœur s'emballa comme jamais. Ces mots m'éclairèrent enfin, j'en étais sûr cette fois-ci. Je me détachai de lui le regard perdu dans ses prunelles chocolat.

Je t'aime aussi. Dis-je sincèrement avant de lui tendre la main.

Il me sourit puis la prit. Je le guidai à ma suite jusque dans ma chambre où nous pûmes nous promulguer notre amour.

Je voyais ma vie au lycée comme un enfer que je rêvais de quitter au plus vite mais ce fut finalement durant ma dernière année que je m'aperçu que je passais à côté de tout ce qui fait la vie. J'y retiendrai que grâce à l'amour tout est possible…


End file.
